zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Step Forward
(This takes place moments after An Admirer´s Proposal, reflecting Judy´s thoughts during the moment) Tonight I danced in the finest nightclub I could pick Dedicating my entire performance to my beloved Nick Just returned from a very special night with him A moment happened that changed everything Now I´m changing back in my dressing room Nick´s waiting outside until we are ready to go home I´m ready to change my dancer garb to normal outfit Looking at a mirror, I can see something´s different Nick just popped the question, it was about time On my paw, I can see the golden ring´s purple gem shine The ring goes well with my bedlah, it´s so lovely But just looking at it makes me shed a tear of joy It wasn´t the most expensive one in a shop so pricey Yet just wearing that makes me feel like royalty I hoped the day would come when Nick would ask that For a long time, I have loved that fox so cute and sweet He´s caring, smart and his heart is in the right place Nick is the only one whose wife I´d ever want to be With a mutual feeling, our hearts beat in the same tone It just got happier than before, my life Tonight this bunny´s heart is almost bursting of love Now it´s time the belly dancer goes home Removing the top and skirt, putting back my blouse and pants Also taking off my makeup and jewelry while I pack my things Krystal and Marian pop by too, gathering their belongings Both are delighted when I show the ring and tell them the good news They congratulate and hug me like if they were my big sisters Is it just me or are most foxes great huggers I tell them goodnight and go outside Waiting there is my happy fox fiancé We walk under an umbrella in the rain holding hands I ask my darling fox if I can already call him Mr Hopps Even though it rains, my heart is now full of sunshine The Ara-Bunny princess finally has her prince I´m not settling down yet though, I´m still at my prime age My husband´s going to support his wife´s job even after marriage Even then, I´ll always have enough time to spend with my darling Can´t wait for next month, it´s going to be a big wedding With Nick and I together, we don´t feel lost or alone anymore A wonderful love life we´ve had, dating and mating galore We´re almost home as we come to the doorstep Nick hugs his tired future wife who´s almost asleep I´m grateful for him for helping me fulfill my dream No need to pretend though, for he loves me for who I am I´m going to be so happy living with my fox most beloved. In my life, this is a big step forward. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Proposal stories